Fakta Seorang Neji
by katana13
Summary: At last.. Diupdate juga. Di chapter ini banyak OC-nya, mungkin hampir sama banyaknya dengan main chara. Okeh. R&R yak!
1. Chapter 1

**OK, fanfic kedua Author dah jadi akhirnya. Dibuat berdasarkan rikues atas nama Aozora. Arigatou Aozora. Karena dah rikues "hukumannya" kamu ntar bakal dijadiin OC disini. Ga keberatan kan? (Untuk keterangan lebih lanjut baca bagian bawah fanfic ini ya).Tadi rencananya mau dibikin romance, eh ga taunya malah jadi gajebo. Akhirnya dibikin humor aja deh.**

**Disclaimer : Punya Kishimoto-sensei nan jauh di Jepang. Klo cerita ini punyaku.**

**Warning : OOCness, shonen-ai.**

* * *

Siapa shinobi yang tak kenal dengan Neji Hyuuga?

Berasal dari klan Hyuuga yang terkenal dengan _Byakugan_nya. Distempel dengan label salah satu ninja jenius. Tampangnya juga di atas rata-rata. Dengan rambut panjang coklat indah terurai dan sorot matanya yang membuat dia seperti mengetahui segalanya. Bawaannya tenang, stay cool, dan kalem. Tidak heran banyak fans girls yang tergila-gila padanya. Bahkan sekalipun pada akhirnya dia jatuh hati pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke pun, tidak menyurutkan jumlah para fansnya. Bayangkan saja kalau fan girls, kedua orang _cool_ yang jika ditotal mungkin jumlahnya hampir tiga perempat dari populasi cewek yang terdiri dari batita, balita, remaja, sampai ibu-ibu dan nenek-nenek di Konoha itu saling bekerja sama untuk memisahkan mereka berdua.

Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang tidak pernah orang lain tahu. Beberapa hal yang mungkin saja dapat membuat nilainya di mata para fans anjlok. Mungkin para fansnya dapat langsung berpindah hati ke Uzumaki Naruto tanpa berpikir panjang. Yang semakin lama semakin "normal" sejak kembalinya dari pelatihan bersama Jiraiya. Sekalipun kadar kemesumannya bertambah, mengingat bersama siapa dia selama kurang lebih 2 tahun terakhir ini. Yah, plus obsesinya terhadap ramen yang dapat dipastikan tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapan pun.

"Sasuke, Aishiteru."

"Akh, Neji benarkah? Kau serius?"

"Sas, pernahkah kau lihat aku bercanda?"

"Hm, tidak sih. Tapi ..."

"Aku tidak mau tahu dengan apapun. Yang aku tahu sekarang adalah bahwa aku mencintaimu dengan segenap jiwa dan ragaku. Apa jawabanmu?"

"Aku juga Neji. Aishiteru."

Lalu adegan standar antara dua orang yang baru saja memiliki pasangan terjadi. Yang sepertinya tidak perlu dibahas. Salah-salah malah nantinya keterusan dan berubah jadi rate M.

"Sasuke, nanti malam ada acara?"

"Seingatku tidak. Memangnya ada apa?" (a/n : aduh Sas, jangan pura-pura polos deh).

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Sekitar pukul 7. Mau?"

"Boleh. Asalkan jangan di Ichiraku Ramen lagi. Bisa-bisa aku jadi ketularan bodohnya Naruto lagi."

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang tentukan?"

"Benar nih. Ya sudah, nanti kita bertemu di depan gerbang Konoha."

"Jam berapa?"

"Kutunggu kau jam 6 sore **tepat** ya. Jangan terlambat. Soalnya tempatnya nanti akan lumayan jauh."

"Di mana?"

"Rahasia."

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu... Aku harus pergi dulu sekarang. Hiashi-sama sudah memanggilku. Ja ne Sasu-chan."

"Ja ne Neji-kun."

**Pukul 5 sore lewat 30 menit 30 detik**

"Lho, Neji kenapa kau disitu?" tanya Sasuke langsung begitu dia sampai di depan gerbang Konoha dan melihat Neji sedang duduk di pos penjagaan yang tak jauh dari gerbang Konoha tersebut.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kita bertemu **nanti** pukul 6 **tepat **kan?** Di sana**, depan gerbang Konoha kan?"

"Ya memang begitu. Lalu sekarang kenapa kau berdiri disana?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kalau begitu lihat jammu," jawab Neji kalem.

"Eh, apa maksudmu?" Sasuke makin bingung.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" jawab Neji masih dengan tenangnya.

"Hm, kurang lebih jam 6 lah," balas Sasuke mulai tak sabar.

"Yang tepatnya?"

"Pukul 5 lewat 35 menit lewat 50 det... eh bukan. Lewat 51, 52, 53, 54, 55, 56, 57, 58, 59, 60, 61, 62, 6..." seru Sasuke sembari menghitung. (a/n: Sas, kenapa u jadi ikut-ikutan aneh seh?)

"Stoooopppppp!!"

"Eh, tapi nantinya tidak tepat lagi. Lihat sekarang saja sudah menjadi Pukul 5 lewat 35 menit lewat 70 det... eh bukan. Sekarang jadinya dah lewat 71, 72, 7..." Sasuke malah keasyikan ngurutin detik jam yang makin lama makin ngawur.

"Sudah cukup Sasuke-chan. Kau beli jam itu di mana sih?"

"Di mana ya? Seingatku ini jam pemberian Itachi-nii."

"Pantas saja."

"Eh, pantas apamya?"

"Yah, jammu itu. Pemberian Itachi."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan jam ini?"

"Seperti kau tidak tahu Itachi saja. Seingatku setiap kali dia memberikanmu barang, tidak ada yang beres."

"Apa contohnya?"

"Yah, Icha-Icha Paradise limited edition, kotak pensil yang dilengkapi piano kecil dengan bunyi yang merusak telinga, boneka bayi yang bisa nangis juga pernah seingatku. Pokoknya banyak. Yang terakhir aku tahu ya, arloji aneh yang kau kenakan sekarang itu."

"Darimana kau tahu semua itu, Neji-kun? Seingatku Itachi-nii memberikan boneka itu jauh sebelum aku masuk akademi."

"Er, a-aku..." Neji mendadak gagap.

"Hei, kau memata-matai ku dari dulu ya?

"..." Neji langsung salting mendengarnya.

**Fakta 1: Ternyata Neji seorang stalker dan fansnya Sasuke sejak sebelum masuk akademi lho. **Tidak percaya? Silahkan dengar pengakuannya sendiri.

"Neji-kun, apa tebakanku itu benar?"

"S-soal itu..." muka Neji sudah mirip seperti udang rebus.

"Oh ayolah, beritahu aku. Apa itu benar?"

"IYA ITU BENAR!" seru Neji setengah berteriak.

"Whoa, sejak kapan?"

"Se-se-sejak umurmu sekitar 5 tahun dan a-aku 6 tahun."

"Lama juga ya. Kau setia sekali denganku kalau begitu Neji-kun," goda Sasuke.

_Romance mode: on_

"Memang begitulah cintaku padamu Sasuke-chan. Tidak lengkang oleh waktu. Kaulah pertama dan satu-satunya orang yang ada di hatiku selama-lamanya seumur hidupku."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tidak sia-sia aku memberikan hatiku padamu Neji-kun. Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan menjaga hatiku ini dengan segenap jiwa dan ragamu."

"Itu pasti. Jangan khawatir. Akan aku jaga sekalipun aku harus mengorbankan nyawaku satu-satunya."

"Oh, Neji-kun."

"Sasuke-chan."

Kedua orang sejoli itu saling berpelukan dengan mesra. Masing-masing saling memandang belahan jiwanya. Wajah mereka mulai mendekat. Merasakan napas hangat pasangannya. Jarak bibir mereka semakin mendekat. Dan...

_Romance mode: off_

TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!

**-Tbc-**

* * *

Selesai juga chap1nya. Sekalipun multi-chapter tapi ga janji bikin chapter banyak-banyak. Ngomong-ngomong dah ada yang bisa nebak "fakta 2"-nya apa? Dah ada tuh petunjuknya diatas.

Kebetulan, Author lagi murah hati. Jadi dibikin lowongan OC

1. Fans Neji (sekitar 3-4 orang)

2.Fans Sasuke (sekitar 4-5 orang)

3.Pelayan restoran (sekitar 3-4 orang)

4.Pengunjung restoran (sekitar 5-6 orang)

Yang mau rikues jadi OC, sertakan gender, ciri-ciri dan nama. Seperti biasa lewat review.

**Warning **: Mengenai OC, untuk ciri-ciri Author ga janji dibikin sama persis seperti rikues-an. Rela dibikin se-"ajaib" apapun dalam fanfic ini. Dan munculnya juga minim sekali.

Untuk Aozora-chan, klo setuju jadi OC (fans Neji) tolong tuliskan gender, ciri-ciri dan nama yang diinginkan.


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya update juga. Author hampir aja kekeringan ide. Tapi berkat sudah semedi di Gunung Merapi selama kurang lebih 3 hari 3 malam. Langsung dapat ide lagi deh. Buat yang OC, sebagian akan muncul di chapter berikutnya. Oke, ini balasan untuk yang sudah meripiu chap1 nya.

**play me 'til noon :** Ide bagus juga buat yang "s'uke". Pengen sih. Tapi ntar Author malah ga nahan buat bikin adegan aneh2 lagi. Mesum mode : on.

**Orange-Maple :** Nah, penasaran kamu sudah teratasi di chap2 ini.

**kagetsukiGo :** Jika ingin tahu jawaban kamu benar ato salah silahkan baca chap2-nya ini ya.

**X-tee :** Yeah, Author juga sulit ngebayangin kalau sampai kejadian kaya gitu.

**VongoLa ArcobaLeno :** Author merasa terhormat sebagai yang pertama menyutradarai Anda sebagai OC. Yang ini ceritanya dah dibikin lebih banyak kok. Wah, saran kamu bener juga ya. Ya udah, ntar OC-nya dibagi jadi dua bagian kok.

**NejiDemon :** Sekali lagi arigatou untuk rikuesnya ya. Yah, toh kamu gak bisa nolak jadi OC. Kan kamu yang rikues fanfic ini. –evil grin- digetok ama Aozora . Ngomong-ngomong, jangan peluk saya sampai sesak ya. Ntar kalau saya tepar, fic ini ga ada yang lanjutin donk.

**witchan :** Thanx 4 review.

**Azumi Uchiha :** Yah, terkadang Neji juga pengen lebay donk. Walau hanya di fanfic.

**titanicgedekers7 :** Thanx. Buat OC-nya kamu bisa nulis nama ama perannya ga? Klo gak, biar Author yang tentuin.

**Yuuichi93 :** Ok. Ok. Tenang saja masih ada lowongan kok. Kenapa NejiSasu? Silahkan bertanya pada Aozora. Author sih ikut-ikut aja. -Langsung kabur-

**.cho.4.chocolate.luv. :** Yup. Author juga gak nyangka Neji seorang stalker. Oh ya, tolong sertakan nama, gender ama ciri-ciri OC-nya donk. Klo enggak ntar Author yang tentuin.

**Disclaimer : Pengennya sih diakuin punya saya. Tapi ntar di kejar-kejar sama om Masashi lagi.**

**Warning : OOCness, shonen-ai.**

* * *

Story Tale mode : on

Masih ingatkah kalian dimana terakhir kali kisah ini kita tinggalkan?

Jika iya mari kita lanjutkan kisah ini. Melihat apa yang akan para tokoh kesayangan kita lakukan. Sudah terlalu kita tinggalkan mereka di tengah dinginnya angin malam. Kalau saja tidak segera kita lanjutkan dikhawatirkan mereka akan terus di sana, membeku hingga sakit flu hingga akhir zaman. Atau lebih tepat yah, hingga Author lanjutkan.

Jika kalian semua sudah tidak ingat seperti apa kisah ini, silahkan baca ulang lagi chapter1-nya. Sudah Author sediakan jalan untuk kembali ke sana.

Story Tale mode : off

TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG! TENG!

Serentak Neji dan Sasuke tersadar saling melepaskan diri. Mengutuk dalam hati, mengenai lonceng yang berbunyi tanpa peduli apa yang sedang terjadi di antara dua anak manusia itu.

'_Ya ampun. Nasibku jelek banget. Padahal sudah 1 mikrometer lagi. Kenapa malah lonceng itu berbunyi sih? Nasib, nasib. Jadi teringat sebuah lagu tempo doeloe. Yang lagunya seperti ini ... Begini nasib jadi bujangan...Kemana-mana sial melulu... Ga pernah dapet-dapet pasangan...Gara-gara aku jajan sembarangan oh oh...', _Neji akhirnya malah nyanyi-nyanyi gajebo di dalam inner-nya.

(a/n: Woi, Neji jadi yang di depan kamu itu sekarang siapa donk? Malah lirik lagunya salah lagi.)

Lain lagi inner-nya Sasuke walau intinya sama (hancurnya tapi agak waras-an sedikit lah.) seperti Neji, _'Aduh, kenapa bunyi loncengnya sekarang sih. Tadi kan dikit lagi kan nyampe. Hhhhh, kapan lagi bisa dapet kesempatan seperti itu. Oh, mengapa... aku begini?'_

(a/n: kayanya dua orang ini memang jodoh deh. Sok keren di luar. Hancur di dalam. Sama-sama pecinta lagu jadoelnya Koes Plus lagi. Tapi sekarang tolong, CEPATLAH SADAR! Kalau tidak, ceritanya tidak bisa lanjut.)

Setelah keduanya kembali normal.

"Sasuke-chan, tadi itu lonceng yang menandakan **pukul 6 sore tepat** ya?" tanya Neji.

"Eh, sepertinya begitu. Biar kulihat arlojiku..."

"Aku rasa tidak perlu. Jangan-jangan di arlojimu ini tertera pukul 5 lewat 35 menit lewat 2000 detik lagi. Malahan, nanti jadi repot menghitungnya. Harus dibagi 60, ditambah 35 dan bla bla bla bla. Capek kan menjelaskannya nanti Sasu-chan," keluh Neji.

"Oh, ya sudah kalau maumu begitu, Neji-kun."

"Hmm... Ngomong-ngomong tadi aku **tepat waktu** untuk menemuimu kan?"

"Apa? Oh iya tentu saja."

"Ah, kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat Sasu-chan. Kau bilang kalau tempat-entah-apa-namanya-itu, yang akan kita tuju lumayan jauh kan?"

"I-iya. Ayo kita berangkat sekarang."

Kedua orang itupun berangkat. Hanya saja Neji heran mengapa Sasuke diam saja selama perjalanan. Apa jangan-jangan, Sasuke jadi marah padanya gara-gara insiden lonceng tak tahu diri itu?

"Hmm... Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Kok dari tadi diam saja. Kau marah padaku ya?"

"Eh? Tidak kok. Aku tidak marah padamu. Apa yang membuat kau berpikir seperti itu."

"Er, habis sepanjang perjalanan ini kau diam saja sih. Kupikir kau marah padaku gara-gara insiden lonceng yang tadi."

Mendengar hal itu disebut-sebut kembali, wajah Sasuke kontan saja langsung memerah.

"Tenang saja. Mana mungkin aku marah padamu hanya gara-gara masalah itu," jawab Sasuke. _'Aku marahnya sama lonceng tak tahu diri itu. Berbunyi tak lihat-lihat waktu.'_

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau diam saja dari tadi Sasu-chan?"

"Aku hanya sedang berpikir dari tadi Neji-kun."

"Mengenai?"

"Yah, kalau kuberitahu nanti, jangan marah padaku ya."

"Tentu saja. Mana mungkin aku memarahimu hanya karena kau bertanya padaku."

"Er, kenapa tadi sewaktu di Konoha kau duduk di pos penjagaan dan tidak menghampiriku saja? Padahal aku kan sudah datang dan ada di hadapanmu."

"Ya ampun, Sasu-chan. Jadi dari tadi itu yang kau pikirkan. Sampai-sampai kau diam dan membuatku takut saja dari tadi."

"Ya. Aku penasaran," sahut Sasuke.

Neji menghela napas, "Sudah jelas sekali kan Uchiha Sasuke-chan." _'Dan asal kau tahu saja. Suatu saat nanti akan kuubah namamu menjadi Hyuuga Sasuke.'_

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Bagiku, masih sangat buram Hyuuga Neji-kun."

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Akan aku jelaskan sampai kau mengerti kalau begitu."

"Aku mendengarkan."

"Kau bilang kita bertemu **di depan gerbang Konoha**. **Pukul 6 tepat** kan."

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, "Iya. Lalu?"

"Nah, saat itu masih pukul 5 lewat 35 menit lebih 'puluhan' detik kan? Kalau aku menghampirimu, berarti aku tidak melakukan sesuai dari yang kau minta."

"Kalau tidak salah, aku kan hanya meminta kau supaya tidak datang terlambat. Soalnya perjalanannya lumayan jauh. Kalau seperti itu kau tidak datang terlambat kan. Malahan kepagian," jawab Sasuke. Dia benar-benar bingung dengan cara pikir Neji.

"Nah itu dia Sasu-chan. Aku datang kepagian. Sedangkan kau memintaku datang menemuimu **pukul 6 tepat** kan. Tepat, Sasu-chan. Setahuku di dalam kamus, itu berarti tidak terlambat dan juga tidak kepagian. Tapi benar-benar tepat. Tidak kurang ataupun lebih semenit pun."

**Fakta 2 : Neji memiliki language-complex. Dimana dia benar-benar memperhatikan dan menerjemahkan ucapan seseorang kata demi kata mendekati atau malah terkadang sama persis, arti kata tersebut seperti yang tertera di dalam kamus. Dan seringkali membuat orang bingung bicara dengannya. Karena harus memilih kata-kata yang luar biasa tepat agar dia bisa memahami benar-benar apa yang dimaksud orang tersebut.**

Mendengarnya Sasuke hanya bisa melongo. _'Ya ampun Neji-kun. Pantas saja nilai bahasamu waktu di Akademi dulu selalu naik turun. Saat ujian mengartikan suatu kalimat selalu dapat nilai yang rendah. Tapi saat ujian sinonim kata, malah dapat nilai yang tinggi. Pantas saja, patokannya kamus sih.'_

"Apa kau sudah mengerti kenapa aku tadi seperti itu Sasu-chan?" tanya Neji lembut.

"Er, ya. Tapi lain kali tidak usah sampai seperti itu. Kalau aku sudah datang, kau temui saja aku." (a/n : Wah, Sas, dah ada rencana buat ke depan neh?).

"Selama, kau memintaku untuk berjanji yang berarti seperti itu, akan aku lakukan, Sasu-chan."

"Hm.. Oke." _'Wah, bakalan susah deh. Salah-salah kalau nantinya aku gunakan kata-kata yang bisa berearti lain, dia mengertinya berbeda dengan apa yang aku maksud lagi. Nasib dapat pacar yang mengidap__language-complex. Tapi tidak apa-apa sih. Yang penting Neji keren dan perhatian.'_

Saat berpikir seperti itu, tanpa sadar muka Sasuke lagi-lagi mendadak memerah. Sampai-sampai Neji jadi bingung sendiri. _'Eh, Sasu-chan kenapa ya? Kok mukanya mendadak jadi merah gitu? Jangan-jangan dia mendadak sakit ya?'_

"Sasu-chan."

"..."

"Sasu-chan."

"..."

"SASU-CHAN!"

"Akh, iya. Ada apa Neji? Jangan berteriak seperti itu. Membuatku kaget saja."

"Habis dari tadi kupanggil-panggil tidak menyahut."

"Oh, gomen. Aku tidak dengar."

"Wajahmu kenapa merah begitu? Kau sakit ya?"

"Ap-... Tidak kok. Tidak. Mungkin kau saja yang salah lihat." (a/n : iya Neji, matamu kan sudah katarak-an. -di-jyuuken Neji-. Jadi pasti salah liat -ngebela Sasu-.)

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya. Aku yakin."

Neji hanya memasang wajah curiganya, "Benar?"

"Iy- Eh, lihat kita sudah sampai," beruntung untuk Sasuke, sebelum didesak lebih jauh oleh Neji, mereka sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Begitu melihat tujuan mereka, Neji langsung diam. Seolah tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, "Sasu-chan, kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

"Yap. Tidak salah lagi."

**-Tbc-**

* * *

Akhirnya chapter ini tamat...

Akhirnya Author ngebikin readers penasaran lagi...

Akhirnya Author masih ngebuka lowongan OC untuk :

1.Fans Sasuke (sekitar 1-2 orang)

2.Pengunjung restoran (sekitar 1-2 orang)

Jangan lupa nama, gender ama ciri-cirinya ya...

Sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya.

Ja ne minna-san!


	3. Chapter 3

Gomen minna-san. Untuk kelemotan ngapdet yang sudah Author lakukan. Arigatou buat yang dah ripiu. Nah, sekarang chap3 dah diupdate jadi dibaca ya. Slamat membaca!

**Disclaimer : Ditulis pun tidak akan merubah kenyataan yang ada.**

**Warning : OOCness, shonen-ai and of course show time for some OC.**

**N.b : '.....' inner.**

* * *

"Eh, lihat kita sudah sampai," kata Sasuke.

Begitu melihat tujuan mereka, Neji langsung diam. Seolah tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya, "Sasu-chan, kau yakin ini tempatnya?"

"Yap. Tidak salah lagi."

Neji hanya bisa terbengong-bengong melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Tidak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya.

'_Kok bisa ada tempat seperti ini di dunia sih. Kira-kira apa yang dipikirkan orang yang mendirikannya ya, sampai bisa se-"kreatif" ini.'_

"Neji-kun, kok bengong?" tanya Sasuke yang baru pertama kalinya melihat Neji melamun seperti itu.

"........" Neji masih diam aja.

"Neji-kun."

"........"

"NEJI-KUN!" teriak Sasuke. Sekalian membalas teriakan Neji yang tadi.

"Ap-eh-Nani? Ada apa Sasuke-chan?" tanya Neji tanpa protes mengenai teriakan Sasuke padanya. Soalnya dia mengakui dia bengong dan tidak mendengarkan Sasuke tadi.

"Kok bengong? Mau sampai kapan kau melamun di depan pintu seperti ini? Ayo masuk."

"I-iya sampai lupa."

Neji dan Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam gedung itu. Langsung saja pandangan mereka disambut oleh suasana yang terasa sekali romantismenya. Dengan tembok ber-wallpaper warna pastel, lantai terbuat dari papan kayu asli dan desain interior bergaya klasik. Dimana-mana hanya ada meja bundar atau persegi dengan dua tempat duduk di masing-masing meja. Selain itu terdapat beberapa sofa dan beberapa kursi dengan meja panjang untuk pengunjung yang datang berombongan. Di beberapa sudut ruangan juga terdapat tanaman. Ada pula tempat makan yang terbuka dengan kolam, air mancur dan taman di sekitarnya. Mungkin untuk pasangan-pasangan yang ingin melihat bintang berdua sembari makan malam.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu mengenai tempat ini?"

"Aku benar-benar terkesan."

"Yah, aku pun demikian. Indah ya."

"Sangat."

Seorang pelayan pun menghampiri mereka. Dengan pakaian yang sangat tidak biasa untuk seorang pelayan restoran seperti ini. Orang ini hanya memakai kemeja lengan pendek dan celana selutut ditambah dengan dasi kupu-kupu. Satu-satunya asesoris yang cocok untuk seorang pelayan restoran. Namun, tidak sesuai dengan baju dan celananya, tentu saja. Juga tatanan rambut hitam pendeknya yang sealiran dengan Lee dan Gai-sensei.

'_Apa-apaan orang ini. Merusak citra restoran ini di mataku saja. Apalagi rambutnya. Astaga! Apa rambut dua orang norak itu sedang menjadi tren saat ini ya?,' _gerutu Neji di dalam hati.

"Selamat datang di restoran kami. Dimana **merupakan restoran romantis khusus pasangan yaoi dan yang berarti, surga para fujoushi**. Nama saya X-tee. Merupakan penerima tamu disini. Biasa dipanggil tee-neechan oleh adik saya, tee-chan oleh teman-teman , tee-san oleh para pelanggan, tee-sama oleh pembantu saya di rumah tapi sampai sekarang belum ada yang memanggil saya tee-kun. Karena jujur saja saya bukan orang yang tekun dalam mempelajari sesuatu. Cenderung malas malah. Nah, jadi Anda akan memesan meja untuk berapa orang? Sebaiknya cepat memutuskan karena sudah ada banyak orang yang sedang menunggu giliran," pelayan itu menyelesaikan perkataannya dengan kecepatan yang menyamai kecepatan cahaya. Atau jangan-jangan malah lebih.

Ngiiiiiiiiiiing..........

Di telinga Neji dan Sasuke hanya terdengar "Jesjesjestuittuit................"

"Maaf, bisa diulang perkataan Anda tadi?" tanya Neji.

"Hhhh....... Ya sudahlah lupakan saja yang tadi. Capek, kepanjangan. Jadi, Anda akan memesan meja untuk berapa orang? Tolong cepat diputuskan. Waktu saya tidak banyak soalnya. Banyak orang mengantri di belakang Anda," tetap dengan kecepatan berbicara di atas rata-rata memang. Tapi penurunan kecepatan tersebut sudah cukup untuk ditangkap telinga terlatih Neji dan Sasuke.

"Untuk dua orang saja. Terimakasih," ujar Sasuke ramah.

'_Memangnya dia lihat ada berapa orang sih. Pertanyaan tak penting. Dan dari mana dia dapat ide untuk berbicara secepat itu. Benar-benar tidak bisa ditangkap telinga,'_ lagi-lagi Neji menggerutu tak jelas di dalam inner-nya.

"Ayo tuan-tuan. Jangan diam saja disitu. Waktu saya tidak banyak lho. Masih banyak yang harus saya kerjakan," ujar X-tee. Kali ini dengan kecepatan berjalan di atas rata-rata. Atau normalnya disebut berlari. Sekalipun dalam kasusnya lebih cocok disebut ngebut seperti mobil balap. Tapi berhubung tempat, keadaan dan waktu yang tidak memungkinkan, maka cukup dianalogikan seperti maling dikejar orang sekampung hanya gara-gara mencuri sandal jepit.

"Ah, ya baiklah-baiklah," jawab Sasuke sedikit bingung dengan kecepatan jalan X-tee. Soalnya agak sedikit sulit berjalan di lautan meja, kursi dan para pelanggan. Sementara Neji, mengikutinya di belakang. Sambil, lagi-lagi bengong. '_Lumayan juga tempat ini. Ramai. Sekalipun ada pelayan yang seaneh dia.'_

"Woi bishounen! Cepat kesini! Ada pelanggan yang baru datang nih," teriak X-tee.

Seorang cowok dengan rambut hitam pendek sebahu, bergaya gothic dan berwajah cantik, langsung menengok.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bishounen hah?" teriak cowok itu.

"Entahlah. Memangnya siapa menurutmu, Ayato-chan?" jawab X-tee dengan penekanan pada suku kata terakhir.

"Kau kan yang memanggil. Seharusnya kau yang lebih tau donk!" balas cowok cantik yang ternyata bernama Ayato itu.

"Ah, terserah kau saja kalau begitu. Yang jelas, tolong layani kedua pelanggan baru kita ini."

Mendadak pintu depan terbuka. Muncullah dua wajah yang sudah tak asing lagi. Gaara dan Naruto! Ternyata mereka berdua juga sedang berkencan dan akan makan malam disini.

"Seperti yang kau lihat tee-chan. Ada pekerjaan yang sedang menungguku."

"Hei, tapi kan pasangan ini yang datang lebih dahulu," seru X-tee sambil menunjuk Neji dan Sasuke.

"Yah, tadi kau sendiri yang bilang kalau terserah aku kan. Jadi, kenapa tidak kau suruh saja Orenji-chan yang mengurus mereka? Dia sedang nganggur tuh. Maaf aku pergi dulu."

"Ya ampun. Orang itu. Benar-benar deh. Apa sih yang ada di pikirannya? Selalu menolak melayani tamu lain kalau ada pasangan Gaara dan Naruto," cerocos X-tee pada dirinya sendiri.

"Maaf?" kata Sasuke.

"Oh ya ya. Sebentar biar kupanggil kan Orenji-chan untuk kalian berdua."

'_Tak kusangka ternyata ada juga yang nge-fans dengan GaaNaru. Kukira mereka pasangan yang cukup aneh. Dingin dan periang. Pendiam dan cerewet. Kukira hampir 90 persen pembicaraan mereka didominasi oleh Naruto. Hmmm..... Kira-kira ada yang ngefans aku dengan Sasu-chan tidak ya?'_ entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Neji asyik dalam lamunan/inner-nya sendiri.

"Halo. Kalian baru pertama kali datang ke sini ya?" ujar sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Neji.

"Ah, iya. Kami memang baru pertama kali. Darimana tahu? Errr..."

"Orenji. Kalian bisa memanggilku Orenji-chan."

'_Nama yang aneh. Sekaligus bisa dimengerti. Pakaian dari atas sampai bawah berwarna orange. Malah ditambah topi berbentuk jeruk lagi. Tidak heran kalau namanya Orenji.'_ pikir Neji.

"Ya, Orenji-chan tahu darimana?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Aku ingat dan mendaftar semua pasangan –yaoi tentunya- yang pernah datang ke tempat ini. Dan sejauh yang aku ingat kalian tidak pernah ada di daftarku."

"Kau mendaftarnya?"

"Tentu saja. Sebagai seorang fujoushi, harus tahu sudah berapa banyak virus yaoi yang sudah menyebar kan? Dan saat ini statistiknya sedang meningkat tajam. Banyak pasangan yaoi baru juga yang datang ke sini. Mengingat ini semacam perkumpulan para pasangan yaoi dan fujoushi sekalipun tidak resmi. Ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku minta data kalian, untuk kumasukkan ke dalam daftar?"

"Haruskah?" tanya Neji tanpa ekspresi.

"Yah itu....."

"Oh, ayolah Neji-kun. Hanya mengisi data apa salahnya? Lagipula kita..... wow....... pasangan ke 666. Bagus kan angkanya?"

"Oh ya. Angka yang bagus sekali Sasu-chan. 666 kan? Hanya satu-satunya di dunia ya kan?" jawab Neji yang hanya untuk menyenangkan hati Sasuke. _-Sweatdropped-_  
"Tentu saja. Semua angka memang hanya ada satu di dunia. Nah, kuisikan milikmu sekalian ya Neji-kun."

"Iya. Silahkan."

'_Sasu-chan, Sasu-chan. Aneh-aneh saja. 666 kok angka bagus sih. Memang jadi straight six gitu. Tapi, 666 coba. "Angka setan" kan itu.'_

"Terima kasih ya. Ngomong-ngomong kalian mau pesan apa saja? Disini tidak hanya tersedia makanan Jepang saja lho. Mancanegara juga ada." tanya Orenji saat Sasuke menyerahkan kembali daftarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku, err..... juice tomat dan sandwich saja. Kau, Neji-kun?"

"Ehm, aku lemon tea dan tenderloin steak saja," ujar Neji kalem.

"Ditunggu ya makanannya."

'_Oh yeah! Akhirnya kesampaian bisa makan steak juga. Kapan lagi bisa. Lagian tiap hari makanannya kalau gak ramen, teriyaki, ato menu Jepang lainnya. Bosen juga. Sekali-kali bolehlah mencoba makanan barat. Terus minumnya, lemon tea. Teh juga sih. Tapi yang ini kan pake lemon. Biasanya di rumah cuma pake gula doank. Itu juga syukur-syukur kalau lagi ada. Kalau ga ada malah kadang pake garam(?) biar ada rasa.' _Neji lagi sembah sujud tak jelas dalam inner-nya.

**Fakta 2 : Sebagaimana pun seorang Hyuuga yang diam, cool, dingin, jaim, dll, dsb, etc. Neji tetaplah manusia. Punya rasa punya hati, jangan samakan dengan pisau belati. Ehm, maksudnya, segala macam sifat manusianya berkeliaran bebas di dalam innernya. Malah terkadang terlalu liar untuk dikontrol. Ditunjukkan dengan banyaknya dunia inner yang dia selami dalam satu hari.**

"Ehm, ini makanannya. Selamat menikmati!" ujar Orenji, sambil menaruh makanan di meja.

"Terima kasih," ujar Neji dan Sasuke berbarengan.

'_Ternyata ide membangun restoran seperti ini bagus juga. Paling tidak disini bisa berkencan dengan aman. Jauh dari gangguan para fans. Pastilah, mereka tipe orang yang straight. Jadi, mereka tidak bisa masuk sini untuk mengganggu kencanku dan Sasuke. Dan lagi bisa makan makanan seperti ini. Lemon tea and steak, I'm coming! '_

Setidaknya Neji tidak akan pernah berkata seperti itu seandainya dia tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

**-Tbc-**

* * *

Selesai! Sory kalau kepanjangan dan juga buat para OC yang mungkin agak 'menyimpang' dari request-nya. Tadinya mau dipecah jadi dua, tapi takutnya nanti malah jelek. OC yang belum muncul nunggu chap depan ya. Kayaknya bakalan banyak yang muncul deh ato malah kayaknya bakal jadi chap terakhirnya. (Gimana sih?!? Kok kayaknya ? Dasar Author ga konsisten!)

Yah sudahlah. Apa yang terjadi, terjadilah. Yang pasti jangan lupa review ya!

Ja-ne!


	4. Chapter 4

**At last.......... Author is free from SCHOOL. ****Ulangan umum dan lainnya sudah selesai. ****Dan libur akhir tahun ada di depan mata. ****Hip-Hip-Hurayyyy..... Nah, benar-benar sori, kalau update-an yang ini lamanya dah gak bisa ditolerir. Tapi seperti yang tadi sudah dibilang Author. Jadinya, kalau ada yang harus disalahkan, salahkan saja sekolah. Well, selamat membaca minna-san!**

**Disclaimer :**** Sudahlah, sampai kapan pun tidak akan berubah. Tetaplah miliknya.**

**Warning : OOCness, shonen-ai and many OC's part for this chapter.**

* * *

"Sudah dapat sasaranmu Aozora-san?"

"Hmm.... Tentu saja mereka semua sudah ada pada tempat yang kita harapkan," ujar Aozora sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kau yakin bijaksana kalau Shiraishi terlibat? Terkadang anak itu agak sedikit kesulitan mengontrol antusiasmenya sendiri kan? Apalagi di tempat yang baru pertama kali di kunjunginya?"

"Yah, aku tahu kalau bocah itu memang agak susah diatur dan terlalu hiperaktif. Tapi aku yakin dengan kemampuannya, Mizuiro-san. Lagi pula kudengar Dani akan ikut. Jadi tenang sajalah."

"Oh, berhentilah bersikap sok resmi seperti itu kalian berdua," bentak seseorang yang lain.

"Kenapa Yuuichi-san? Kau tidak mengerti kalau kami memakai bahasa seperti itu?" goda Aozora.

"Bukan bodoh. Saling memanggil _–san_ begitu. Tidak enak didengar tahu."

"Ah, kau ini. Yang lain saja tidak protes."

"Kalau Wit-chan sih memang tidak akan protes, dia mana peduli dan setahuku disini selain kalian, memang cuma ada aku dan Wit-chan."

"Nah kalo begitu, dia saja tidak protes. Kenapa kau protes?"

"Jujur, aku kasihan sama Wit-chan. Apa jadinya kalau kalian memanggilnya dengan memakai _–san_?"

"Wit-san tentu saja," sambar Mizuiro.

"Jangan seenaknya mengganti nama orang Mizuiro," Wit-chan untuk pertama kalinya ikut bicara.

"Sudah mengerti kalian?" sambar Yuuichi penuh kemenangan.

"Tidak!" seru Aozora dan Mizuiro kompak sembari menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Namanya itu Wit-chan. Bukannya 'Wit' saja. Kalau kalian memanggilnya memakai _–san_, jadinya Wit-chan-san. Hasilnya kan aneh."

"Berarti....," jawab Aozora menerawang.

"Berarti?"

"Wit-chan, kasihan sekali ya kamu. Tidak bisa menjadi orang penting," seru Aozora menahan tertawa.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Wit-chan bingung.

"Yah jadinya kan kau nanti dipanggil Wit-chan-sama. Jadinya malah makin aneh lagi."

"HAHAHAHA.... Lucu sekali Aozora," sindir Wit-chan sambil berpura-pura tertawa.

"Yayaya...... Terserah apa katamu Aozora, sekalipun harus kuakui itu ada benarnya,"ujar Mizuiro tersenyum kecil yang mendapat balasan pandangan membunuh dari Wit-chan.

"Sudahlah, kasihan Wit-chan, kalian goda sejak tadi. Ngomong-ngomong Mizuiro, seharusnya kau sudah berangkat sejak tadi kan?" tanya Yuuichi.

"Oh, ya. Hampir saja aku lupa. Nah, aku pergi dulu kalau begitu. Sampai bertemu lagi, _mudah-mudahan_. Ja ne minna-san!" seru Mizuiro sambil melangkah keluar.

"Apa-apaan dia? 'Sampai bertemu lagi, mudah-mudahan.' Dia pikir ini perang apa?" gerutu Wit-chan.

"Kau kan tahu kalau Mizuiro suka mendramatisir keadaan," jelas Yuuichi.

"Yah, dan mungkin saja dia merasa kalau dia agen rahasia dengan misi luar biasa dan terancam hidupnya," cengir Aozora.

* * *

"Neji."

"......."

"Neji-kun."

"........"

"HYUUGA NEJI!"

Neji sadar dari kebrutalannya menyantap steak. Ketika namanya dipanggil oleh Sasuke. Walaupun dengan konsekuensi tidak elit, yakni sepotong steak yang enggan beranjak turun ke lambungnya.

"Glep! Uhuk..... Uhuk....." Neji berjuang untuk mengirim steak itu ke tempat di mana seharusnya sekarang berada.

Melihat Neji akan dan tengah menghadapi _shinigami_, ditandai dengan wajah merah membiru, mulut megap-megap, keringat mengucur dan berbagai jenis bukti lain kalau dia sedang tersedak, Sasuke dengan panik langsung menuang satu gelas lemon tea ke mulut Neji yang langsung sukses menghanyutkan steak tersebut. Puas dengan hasilnya, Sasuke duduk dengan tenang lagi.

"Sudah enakan Neji-kun?"

"........"

Yang dipanggil hanya terdiam dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya.

"Neji-kun, kenapa? Kok keluarin airmata? Lagi nangis ya?"

Rupa-rupanya, sebagian dari lemon tea yang dituang oleh Sasuke tadi, sebagian ada yang 'salah kirim'. Di tengah kepanikannya, Sasuke lupa kalau mulut Neji ada batasnya, dan jumlah satu gelas lemon tea, jelas-jelas melebihi kapasitas mulut Neji. Alhasil, membuat hidung Neji merah karena, lagi-lagi ia tersedak meski dengan cara yang berbeda. Setidaknya kali ini tidak membahayakan nyawa.

"Sasuke-chan, tolong lain kali jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu. Aku sampai tersedak nih."

"Maaf ya. Habis dari tadi kau kupanggil diam saja."

"Yayaya...... Tapi jangan ulangi lagi ya."

'_Hah..... Tak kusangka suara Sasuke-chan bisa cempreng seperti itu. Kalau seperti ini bisa kena serangan jantung mendadak nih. Apalagi kalau sampai ketahuan bahwa aku mudah sekali dibuat kaget. Kalau mendadak pingsan seperti waktu itu bisa runyam.'  
_

**-Flashback-**

"Neji-nii......." teriak Hinata tepat di _telinga_ Neji.

BRUUUKKKK!!!!

"Eh, Neji-niichan kenapa?"

"Hinata, jangan teriak-teriak seperti itu. Neji jadi pingsan _lagi_ kan," ujar Hiashi dengan santai. (keponakan pingsan di depan mata kok masih santai?!?).

"Ma-maaf Otou-sama. Hinata janji tidak akan teriak-teriak lagi," ujar Hinata.

Another time......

"Neji, ayo kita latihan dengan penuh SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!!!!!" seru Gai.

"Iya, Neji. Yang dikatakan Gai-sensei benar sekali. AYO KOBARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!!!!!" lanjut Lee.

BRUUUKKKK!!!!

"Neji, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tenten.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya tersandung batu tadi," jawab Neji sambil menunjuk sebongkah(?) batu saat bangkit berdiri.

'_Aduh, duh. Mati aku. Kok jalanan udah goyang-goyang ya. Untung aja ada batu yang bisa disalahkan. Sadar Neji! Sadar! Mau taruh di mana mukamu kalau kau pingsan di depan teman-temanmu sekarang?!? Cukup sudah orang-orang rumah tahu. Kalau sampai mereka tahu, bisa-bisa dalam waktu semalam seantero Konoha juga tahu. AYO DEMI SEMANGAT MASA MUDA! Tetaplah sadar Neji!'_

**-End Flashback-  
**

**Fakta 4 : Sudah jelas kan. Neji itu gampang kaget. Hanya saja sampai sekarang tidak ketahuan gara-gara dia**** orangnya minim ekspresi, jaim, and the prodigy Hyuuga. Jadinya, kaget atau tidak ekspresinya tetap sama. Yang beda ya cuma detak jantungnya yang langsung dag-dig-dug dan juga otaknya yang bekerja keras agar dia tetap sadar.  
**

"Neji."

"....."

"Neji." seru Sasuke menaikkan sedikit volume suaranya.

"....."

"NE-....."

"Iya, iya aku dengar Sasu-chan. Ada apa?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu tempat ini?"

"Bagus kok. Dilihat dari mottonya, menarik tentu saja."

"Syukurlah kalau Neji-kun suka. Kukira tidak. Soalnya dari tadi diam saja."

"Maaf kalau begitu Sasu-chan. Kukira kalau kita sambil bicara saat makan, takut tersedak nantinya."

'_Alasan bodoh. Kau sudah tersedak dua kali Neji. Bilang saja, kau tidak ingin diganggu saat upacara menyantap steak-mu itu kan?!?'_

"Oh, begitu. Ya sudah lain kali kalau ingin bicara-bicara saja ya Neji-kun."

"O-OK."

* * *

"Hei Azumi, sudah dapat kabar dari Kiyota dan Aiik-chan?" seru Yuki.

"Sabar sedikit Nek," jawab Azumi.

"Siapa yang kau panggil nenek?"

"Siapa lagi? Tentu saja kau, Yuki-baachan."

"Kau ini main nyambung saja ya, Kaoru-chan," jawab Yuki jengkel.

"Tapi itu memang benar kan," cengir Kaoru

"Hei, bukan salahku kalau terlahir dengan rambut berwarna putih seperti ini, dan berhenti memanggilku nenek!"

"Oke, oke. Santai sajalah. Jangan marah-marah begitu. Nanti malah cepat tua dan jadi nenek-nenek lho."

"Kalian berdua ini, tenang sedikit bisa tidak sih!"

"A-zu-mi-chan," mulai Yuki.

"Ka-la-u ka-mi mem-bu-at-mu ter-gang-gu," sambung Kaoru.

"Ma-af-kan ka-mi ya," eja mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Tidak usah bicara seolah-olah aku ini anak kecil yang sedang belajar berkomunikasi dengan orang lain. Sampai-sampai kalimat harus dieja per suku kata."

"Oh, kau mengerti ya Azumi-chan," jail Kaoru.

"Kukira selama ini kau pendiam karena merangkai beberapa kata saja sulit. Dua kalimat tadi saja merupakan kejutan bagi kami."

"Dasar menyebalkan kalian berdua."

"Hei, jangan ngambek Azumi. Kan kami sudah minta maaf."

"Iya, iya terserah kalian sajalah. Hmm, kok dari tadi tidak ada kabar dari mereka ya?" tanya Azumi, yang sebenarnya ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Tenanglah. Mereka pasti akan langsung memberi kabar begitu keadaan memungkinkan."

"Well, Kaoru. Aku juga harap begitu," ujar Yuki.

**-TBC-**

* * *

****

**Selesai untuk chapter ini. ****Author bagi jadi, kurang lebih tiga bagian. Biar lebih pendek. Takutnya ntar malah jadi banyak banget. Males bacanya juga. Jadi, yang ada di chapter ini ada kaitannya dengan chapter berikutnya. Yang sudah sampai kalimat ini jangan lupa review yak!**

Until next chapter minna-san.

**Ja-ne!**


End file.
